RED
by camillavigne96
Summary: FF gaje. Lanjutin kagak? Tulis di review. Love u


**xx**

Sasuke tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang barusan terjadi. Apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu dan mengapa ada banyak cipratan dan bercak-bercak merah di dinding apartemennya. Bau amis yang menyeruak dalam ruangan itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut kesakitan. Dia sedang berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit apartemennya dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang.

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mendengus sejenak. Netra obsidiannya kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia menoleh ke arah dinding di samping kanannya, dimana sebuah jam kayu antik tengah menggantung di permukaan dinding itu, mengusik suasana tenang di dalam apartemen itu dengan irama teratur jarum jam yang berdetik.

Saat akan menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi terlentangnya, Sasuke merasakan keberadaan sebuah benda padat di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Dia pun bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur tersebut.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak seketika dia menyadari benda apa yang tengah digenggamnya, sebuah pisau, pisau yang berlumuran darah. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada tumpukan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas perabotan maupun lantai sekitar tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya begitu berantakan dan ada banyak cipratan darah dimana-mana. Sasuke sontak teringat akan kejadian semalam.

Tanpa memedulikan kepalanya yang pusing, Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju arah kamar mandi apartemennya. Dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasar, menyebabkan suara debaman yang keras. Napasnya menderu layaknya seseorang yang baru saja berlari.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lega, setelah melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit tan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, terbaring didalam bathtub tanpa air itu.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto lalu berjongkok dan mengelus pipinya dengan hati-hati. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Naruto yang ditutupi lakban itu lalu mengecupnya.

Perbuatan Sasuke tersebut membangunkan Naruto. Iris safirnya kini terbelalak disertai gumaman tak jelas dikarenakan omongannya yang terhalangi tempelan di mulutnya itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha berkata-kata, namun Sasuke hanya merespon reaksi Naruto dengan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas lakban yang menutupi bibir Naruto tersebut, mengisyaraknannya untuk berhenti bersuara.

Segaris air mata menuruni pipi Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup bibir Naruto yang ditutupi lakban itu sekali lagi. Dia membelai rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju dapurnya. Setibanya di dapur, dia melemparkan pisau yang sedaritadi berada dalam genggamannya tersebut ke dalam wastafel, lalu menyalakan keran di depannya dengan kasar.

Dia menggosok jemari panjangnya dengan teliti, tanpa menyisahkan sebercak noda darah pun. Dengan malas, dia melirik ke lantai di samping kirinya dimana tergeletak sebuah kantong plastik sampah berukuran besar yang tampak akan sobek karena isinya yang besar.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada tangannya yang kini telah bersih. Dia mematikan keran dan mengeringkan tangannya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kantong plastik besar tersebut. Sebuah seringaian mengerikan tampak mengembang di wajah poselennya seraya dia berjongkok untuk mengamati kantong sampah itu.

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, seringaian lebarnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi mengerikan lainnya. Dia menatap kantong plastik itu dengan tajam, seolah tatapannya dapat menakuti isi kantong itu.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menghalangi hubungan kami lagi." kata Sasuke pelan, seolah berbisik pada kantong tersebut. Ekspresinya kembali terganti dengan seringai mengerikan yang bertengger di wajahnya sebelumnya. "Perempuan jalang!" tambah Sasuke, disertai tawa nyaring yang bergema di dalam dapur sempitnya itu.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menyeka lutut jeansya sekilas sambil memelototi kantong plastik itu. Dia menoleh ke arah wastafel dan mengamati pisau yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Sasuke ingin sekali pergi dan mengambil pisau itu, lalu mencabik-cabik sosok yang terbungkus di dalam kantung plastik itu berkali-kali hingga dia puas.

Tapi dia harus kembali pada Naruto. Dia mencintai Naruto lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Terpisah darinya selama satu menit imbang dengan satu jam bagi Sasuke, dan dia tidak suka akan hal itu. Dia harus ada di sisi Naruto. Siapapun yang menghalanginya harus mati.

Sasuke mendengus dan memberi kantong plastik hitam tersebut sebuah tendangan keras. Dia meludahi kantong tersebut dengan penuh kebencian lalu berpaling untuk pergi ke kamar mandi lagi.

Saat dia berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi, ekspresi wajahnya terganti menjadi lembut seraya dia berjalan menuju Naruto yang kini bersandar di pojok bathtub itu.

"Hey Dobe." tutur Sasuke sambil menjongkokkan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Naruto lebih dekat lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, air matanya membasahi pipi serta lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Shhh...Shhh..,Tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Tangan kanannya membelai surai blonde Naruto yang menutupi mata birunya itu dengan lembut.

Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak dapat dimengerti Sasuke dikarenakan lakban itu. Sasuke mendecak pelan, kesal karena tidak dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu disukainya dengan benar.

"Aku akan buka ini—" kata Sasuke, menunjuk lakban di mulut Naruto, "—tapi kau tidak boleh teriak, ok?" tambahnya ketika mata Naruto membelalak.

Naruto mengangguk dengan lemah, menatap mata hitam pekat Sasuke yang mengamati rawut wajahnya dengan senyuman posesif. Dia meringis pelan saat Sasuke perlahan melepaskan lakban tersebut dari bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa kering dan perih.

Sasuke terdiam, mengamati Naruto dengan seksama seraya menunggu reaksinya. Dia yakin Naruto akan berteriak minta tolong, mungkin menusuknya dengan pisau di wastafel tadi lalu melarikan diri sejauh mungkin darinya.

Akan tetapi Naruto hanya menatap ke bawah, dimana kedua tangan dan kakinya masih terikat tali dengan simpul yang tidak dimengertinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap tepat di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak, siap untuk menerima segala cacian yang pastinya akan dilontarkan Naruto padanya, tapi Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru indahnya dalam diam, seolah dia sedang berpikir keras akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasu?" bisik Naruto, tengorokannya begitu kering dia tak mampu bersuara dengan keras. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama Sasuke menyekapnya disini?

Ekspresi stoic Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar, terlalu lebar hingga menakuti Naruto.

"Karena aku cinta kau." tutur Sasuke lalu mengelus pipi Naruto yang kini berlinang air mata.

Naruto hanya terdiam menerima sentuhan tangan Sasuke di wajahnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh pertanyaan dan keraguan.

"Aku cinta kau." kata Sasuke lagi, senyumnya kini terganti seringaian mengerikan. "Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Naruto hanya mengannguk pelan. "Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum manis lalu menangkup wajah Naruto. "Shhh...ini semua bukan salahmu..." bisik Sasuke lalu melumat bibirnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak sejenak lalu berangsur-angsur menutup, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

 **xx**


End file.
